


Hastur in Hell

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Demons, Gen, Hell, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-10
Updated: 2004-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hastur looks from his palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hastur in Hell

Hastur looks out from the window of his audience chamber, a clawed hand resting easily on the tortured and bubbling metal of the frame. Far below him is the lake of fire, its devouring wavelets snatching pieces of Pandaemonium back into its depths. Only constant vigilance keeps the city safe. It is not his concern, although he has had occasion to make his displeasure known should the workers fail. A cruel smile crosses his face at the memory.

His face grows calm as other memories come to mind, and one can see - if there were any who dared lift their face to look - that at one point he was very beautiful. He remembers other lakes, water as cold as ice and reflecting a chill blue sky. Heaven was cold, he thinks, remembering what it felt like to fly over the glassy water, seeing himself reflected far below. Hanging suspended between the blue water and the blue sky he had known eternity could not be long enough to feel such peace. Now he is warm, and eternity drags on, endlessly boring and demanding new diversions. He casts a final look down at the fiery lake, and stalks away, his slaves cringing back before him.

Far below the fire looks almost like water, if water were only red.


End file.
